


I'm Not Saying Goodbye to You Either

by Cestmoina



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestmoina/pseuds/Cestmoina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the door shutting echoes as through the apartment makes Kurt sigh. Looking around thinking of what to do while waiting for Blaine to wake up. Post 4x04 after Finn leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Saying Goodbye to You Either

The sound of the door shutting echoes as through the apartment makes Kurt sigh. Looking around thinking of what to do while waiting for Blaine to wake up. He’s been awake all night never actually been able to fall asleep next to Blaine. So close to the person who made him feel so loved, kissed him, touch him, only him. And now instead Blaine is sleeping peacefully in his bed after having been kissed and touched by some nameless face.

Coming back to the apartment was an awkward affair for all four of them. Kurt clinging to Rachel’s arm as Finn and Blaine followed behind silently. By the time they got to the apartment they were all silent a part from Kurt’s occasional sniffle. Rachel and Finn went into Rachel’s “room” after Kurt’s reassurances that he was okay to be left alone with Blaine.

“Kurt. I-”

“Shut up, don’t say anything please. I’m going to bed.”

“Oh um okay... I’ll just... Sleep on the couch. Can I get my stuff first?” As much as it pained him the do so Kurt he knew how uncomfortable the couch was, so Blaine ended up in his bed. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he was too warm with the heat of Blaine next to him but so cold and dead inside.

At around three, he couldn’t stand listening to Blaine steady breathing, knowing that he was not the only one to see Blaine this way. He sat himself down on one of the stand hand chairs and stayed there. Not doing anything, he couldn’t. He felt empty and alone, even though he was in the place he loves surrounded by the people he loves. Because despite it all, he still did love Blaine. And he hated that he still loved Blaine after what he did to him. He hated that he was worried by the fact that Blaine really was alone in Lima, that he knew Blaine didn’t really have any of friends of his own. They were all Kurt’s friends that became Blaine’s. When it came down to it and people found out, Blaine would have no one.

So he was back in that same chair, waiting for the next person to have their walk of shame. He really hoped it was Blaine because there was no way he could have the conversation that was about to come in front of Rachel. The sound of a groan and a sigh broke the silence and his thoughts. He knew that sigh, Blaine was awake and they would soon have to face the fate that the morning brought. He stood to make coffee because there would be no way that he could do this without some caffeine in his system.

The sound of that followed the mugs clanking together made Kurt’s head turn towards his bed. A muffled sob and a sniff could be heard. He imagined Blaine sitting on the side of the bed hands pressed into his eyes, knowing that they could never be what they once were and it was his fault. But Kurt couldn’t because he didn’t want to feel sorry for Blaine and he couldn’t.

Blaine appeared dressed in yesterday’s clothes, eyes down, body limp mumbling a “morning”. A of a sudden tears welded up into Kurt’s eyes, unable to look at Blaine. Yes, last night was one that they were never going to forget. “Kurt, can we please talk about this.” He shoved hands into his eye sockets hoping that his eats wouldn’t fall as he whole body started to shake. “Can you at least turn around?” Blaine’s voice was closer now; Kurt could feel Blaine behind him. “Kurt, please”. Wiping his eyes, Kurt turned around.

“What time’s your flight out” Blaine started at him mouth open in shock. “Well, what time is it? I really don’t want to have half a conversation about Blaine”

“It’s in an hour but I can take another one, please Kurt just let explain-”

“Blaine, there’s nothing you can really say to make this better. I’ll go call you a cab”

With that Kurt went back into his bedroom to find his phone, he stared at his background for too long. The photo of him and Blaine that Tina took after another double date they had taken. They both looked so happy and in love. Now Kurt couldn’t even look in Blaine’s eyes.

He grabbed Blaine’s bag and phone, and brought it back into the kitchen after calling. Blaine was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with nothing to do but look when Kurt walked into the room.

“Please, Kurt I begging you don’t make me leave yet, can we just sort this out. I love you so much”

“I know you do, and I love you too. But it’s not enough to fix this right now. I need to think without you being here. I love you too much for my own good, because even though you broke my heart I still feel like I need to comfort you while you are crying in my kitchen. So please Blaine, just leave.” Kurt tried with all his might not to cry but no matter as he pasted Blaine is overnight bag he just couldn’t help as a few tears leaked. Not even resisting when he was pulled into a hug. “I should hate you” he mumbled into Blaine’s shoulder.

“I know and even if you do, I’ll still love you. I’m never saying goodbye to you either”. A chocked sob burst its way through Kurt’s throat at Blaine’s words, and with Blaine kissed his forehead, untangled himself from each other and left. Leaving Kurt to go back to his chair and wait for Rachel.


End file.
